And that's how it happened
by MistonDawn
Summary: If you ever need a laugh just read this. Its a funny little story were Foxleap and Jayfeather travel through time and cause the things in the warrior world to happen except in a more crazier way. Try to imagen what's going on as it happens ) Rated T because it's warriors.
1. 1 How Yellowfang REALLY died

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction. I write many story's when I'm bored but this it the first one I'm putting up here. The summary basically says it all. This is just a funny little story to make you laugh :) (the stuff in between the {} is what's happening)**

 **This one takes place in the time of the fire.**

 **disclaimer: I do not sugar, warriors, flamethrowers, the conga, Star wars, or any other thing you have see before.**

 **I only own the idea and the plot/story line**

{Everything was quiet in camp until two strange cats came out of nowhere banging drums}

 **Fireheart** : who in the name of starclan are you?!

 **Foxleap:** I'm Foxkit and this is Jaykit and we're here to cause chaos!

 **Jayfeather:** NO! I'm Jayfe- {Foxleap shoves his paw in Jayfeathers mouth}

{Suddenly a bag of white stuff fell in the camp}

 **Ashpaw and Fernpaw:** What is that?

 **Dustpelt:** noooooottttthhhhhhhiiiiinnnnggggg.

 **Foxleap:** Is that suuuuggggggaaarrrrr!?{his eyes widen}

 **Jayfeather:** . EVERYONE TAKE COVER! {Runs out of the camp entrance}

 **Smallear:** how does a blind cat know where the entrance is? {Everyone ignored him}

 **Foxleap:** {eats all the sugar} SUGAR! SUGAR! SUUUUGAR! { runs out of the old camp with Patchpelt chasing him}

 **Patchpelt:** You. Ate. My sugar!

 _Meanwhile..._

{ Jayfeather is hiding it Shadowclan}

 **Random Shadowclan cat:** saaavvee us {cough}

 **Jayfeather:** save yourself {leaves the camp and all the Shadowclan cats explode into candy}

 _Back in Thunderclan_

 **Foxleap:** Mwahaha {Runs into a two-leg camp and steals there flamethrower. Why they have a flamethrower.. no-one will know}

 **Two-legs:** No! That random cat just stole our flamethrower! { all of them turn into chickens when Foxleap turns the flamethrower on}

 **Patchpelt:** Give. Me. My sugar

 **Foxleap:** No! { The flamethrower was taking over by Shadowball who turned Patchpelt into a pile of ash}

 **Foxleap:** {runs around the edges of the forest while the flamethrower catches the forest on fire}

 **Fireheart:** Come my burning friends. We must shelter in Fishyclan!

 **Bluestar:** The world is exploding! {All the cats run out of the camp}

 **Yellowfang:** bye-bye weirdos! {Runs back Into the flaming camp}

 _Somewhere of in Riverclan_

{All the Riverclan cats were doing the conga when Thunderclan came}

{The music stops}

 **Crookedstar:** hello my forest freinds. Would you like to join us?

 **Fireheart:** our home just burned down... LETS PARTY!

 **Leapordfoot:** {uses the force to turn the music back on}

 **Mudfur:** May the pizza be with you! { Pizza rains from the sky}

{The cats had a pizza war then ate it all in 5 minutes}

 **Graystripe:** Hey Fireheart! Wanta see is Fang of Yellow and Tail of Half are alive?

{Cinderpelt suddenly rips all her fur slowly backs away from the furless Cinderpelt}

 **Fireheart:** Sure! {The two cats run off to the forest and then Graystripe ran off chasing the easter bunny}

 _One minute later..._

 **Fireheart:** No! Don't leave me Fang of Yellow!

 **Yellowfang:** What the-{she's cut off when Mayan Cat comes and kills her then flies off into the distance leaving a trail of rainbows}

{Graystripe, Thunderclan, and River clan all start dancing up the rainbow singing follow the road, follow the road, follow the yellow brick road!}

 **Jayfeather:** I don't get it. It's not yellow. It's not made of bricks. And it's not a ROAD!

 **Foxleap:** oh come on! Your no fun!

 **Here you go guys. This is the first chapter. I hope I made you laugh. Share any questions you have and I'll answer them in the next chapter! Have a great day! :D**

 **~Sunmist**


	2. 2 Battle of the icecreams

**Hello guys!**

 **CupkakeGalore: thanks for the review. Last year me and my friends made a game where you say the names backwards and the person with the craziest one won**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, star wars, icecream, Walmart, waffles,and all the other stuff you've seen before**

 **I only own the idea**

 **Setting: the battle of sunningrocks**

{All was peaceful in the clans. The night sky was clear, birds were chripping, and cats were fighting}

 **Oakheart:** Chocolate icecream is the best!{stuffs this face with chocolate icecream}

 **Redtail:** No! Vanilla is the best!{throws a tub of vanilla at Oakheart and knocks the chocolate icecream on the ground}

 **Oakheart:** how DARE you disrespect the creamyness?! Fishy warriors, ATTACK!

{Suddenly an epic battle with many lightsabers and spoons began}

 **Retail:** {ignites his white lightsaber} You'll make a great snack!

{Whacks his lightsaber into the rock frowning} hold on a minute, I need to go get batteries{Runs off to the nearest Walmart which happens to be five feet away}

 **Redtail:** {waits, and waits.. and waits...}

 _Seven minutes later..._

 **Oakheart:** Okay! Back! {Ignites his blue lightsaber} FOR FISHYCLAN!{starts raining fish}

 **Redtail:** For Waffleclan!{ it starts raining waffles}

 **Rusty:** {Randomly appears being dragged by Foxleap and Jayfeather} NO! Not the waffles! ANYTHING but the waffles!{all three of them poof away}

 _In Windclan..._

 **Tallstar:** and now for the end! A chocolate and vanilla icecream catapult!

{10 cats appear pulling a large icecreams in it into the clearing}

 **Tallstar:** LAUNCH!

 _Back in the battle_

{Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Yoda are watching the battle eating popcorn}

 **Tigerclaw** : Ravenpaw! Go get the poptarts, and the toasters. Don't forget them like LAST time!

{The apprentice flops to the camp}

 **Oakheart:** No one shall hurt meh icecream.. Or Fur of Stone{ Push's Stonefur in the river that's filled with bubbles from crookedstars bubble bath}

 **Stonefur:** hey!

{Suddenly a pill of rocks fell on Oakheart}

 **Yoda:** Amusing, this it hehehe!

 **Tigerclaw:** {comes of of the dust with a red lightsaber and a spoon of chocolate icecream}

 **Redtail:** {completely oblivious to the fact that Tigerclaw has a RED lightsaber and is holding a spoon of CHOCOLATE icecream} oh good! Did Ravenpaw bring those poptarts yet?

 **Tigerclaw:** You WILL eat this!{ shoves the spoon of chocolate icecream in Redtails' mouth}

 **Redtail:** Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo{5 minutes later} ooooo!{dies}

 **Ravenpaw:** Oh my spoons and folders!{the apprentice in a party hat passes out}

 _Far, Far, away_

{Redtail was killed by chocolate icecream popped up on a Minecraft server}

Jukeboxkitty: weird lol

Mindfarmer: lol. How do you even get killed by chocolate icecream?

 _Back in the warrior world_

 **Tigerclaw:** {throws all the lightsabers in the bubbly river}

 **Sunmist:** leave no evidence behind!

 **Tigerclaw:** {ignores the crazy cat} done and done!

{Drags Redtail and the victorious golden spoon back to camp}

 _Back in camp_

 **Ravenpaw:** {Suddenly teleports back to camp} me luvs Foxkit!

 **Foxleap:** {screams and then he and Jayfeather teleport away}

 **Ravenpaw:** AHHHHHHHH! {Passes out}

 **Chapter two... DONE!**

 **please review**

 **Have a great day/Night everyone :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Catmint caves

**Hello, I'm back again. Sorry for not updating in a lloooooooooong time. I blame my lose of computer documents. :b**

 **For those of you who are confused than its okay, this stories not supposed to mame any sense at all :3**

 **I'm going to change the { } to * * for you guys convenience.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea and Sunmist**

 **This chapter gets really off topic but I didn't want to have to rewrite it, so here you go!**

 _ **Settings, Thunderclan, Sun drown place.**_

 _ **...**_

 **Bluestar:** Brambleclaw, u must go with 3 other cats to the CATMINT CAVES!

 **Brambleclaw:** C-c-catmint?{his eyes grow really wide and fall out of his head. He grabs them and puts them back in.} CATTTTTMMMIIIINNNNTTTT!

 **little did he know, Foxleap and Jayfeather were controlling the she-cat.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Foxleap:** you will make Brambleclaw go on a journey to find the cat points caves which actually don't have any catmint in them!{ waves his paw around trying to do the Jedi mind trick}

 **Bluestar:** whaaa? {She is playing monopoly with mosskit, Whitestorm, and Oakheart.}

 **Whitestorm:** HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT THE NOBLE AND AMAZING GAME OF MONOPOLY?! {starts whacking Foxleap with tghe nearest thing which happened to Oakheart.}

 **Sunmist:** {shoots the white cat with a canmint tranquilizer}

 **Whitestorm:** {runs off the cliff singing 'I believe i can fly'}

 **Bluestar:** k! { grabs so TNT and blows herself into Brambleclaws dream}

 _ **Flashback over**_

 **Brambleclaw:** okayyyyy! Where are the plants?!

 **Bluestar:** Um.. Yeah.. Um.. Why am I here? {Foxleap runs up behind her and wacks her in the head with a frying pan}

 **Foxleap:** now that that's over me and Jayfeather are going to get icecream!{walks away like nothing just happened}

 _ **Mysterious voice:**_ _Brambleclaw, you must meapet three others and go to the catmint caves..._

 **Dustpelt:** wake up! Your now the mentor of my super annoying apprentice because I don't feel like dealing with her anymore! {Jumps out a random window that randomly appeared.}

 **Brambleclaw:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(5 minutes later...) OOOOO-*Darth Vader comes and slaps him*

 **Darth Vader:** That's my line!* Luke Skywalker comes and drags his father backin to the world of Star Wars*

 **Squrrielpaw:** *in a very annoying voice* it's raining tacos, from out of the sky!* eats a taco off of Cloudtails pelt and dies*

 **Brambleclaw:** Joy to the world! That Squrrielpaw is dead!*magically reappears from the journey and starts singing the song with Firestar*

 **Foxleap:** YOU are my mentor* points randomly at Squrrielpaw who somehow comes back to life*

 **Squrrielpaw:** NUUUUUUUU*dies again* wait what?

 **Firestar and Brambleclaw:** Joy to the world,that Squrrielpaw is dead!* Brambleclaw disappears _again_ *

 **Leafpaw** : where is my sister?*comes out of nowhere*

 **Foxleap and Jayfeather:** DIEEEE! *pulls out a ton of TNT and blows Leafpaw up*

 **Leafpaw:** Team Rockets blasting off again!*teleports to the world of Pokémon*

 **Hollyleaf:** * comes in riding a Flareon and burns Leafpaw into a pile of ash*

 **Random person 1:** hum, just right for my soup!* picks up the ashs and puts them all in the soup*

 **Random person 2 and 3:** Yuck! This tastes like cat!

 **Random person 1:** *looks at them weirdly* how do you know what cat tastes like?

 **Flareon:** *burns all of them into ash*

 _ **Far, Far away in the world of warriors**_

 **Brambleclaw:** THERERRREREEEE ISSSSSS NOOOOOOOOOOOO CCCAATTTTTTTTMMMMIIINNNNNTTTTTTTTTT!*explosion*

 **Foxleap:** woops...


	4. Lionhearts porta potty

**I'm back! :D sorry I take so long to update this story :b**

 **I'm going to bring myself and my sister Softballstorm into the story(since this is random :D)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you've seen before. I only own the idea and Softballstorm and Sunmist**

 **~~~~~stats~~~~~~**

 **Views: 194**

 **Reviews: 15**

 **Followers: 2( thanks Skrubface of ThunderClan)**

 **Favorites: 2(thanks Skrubface of ThunderClan)**

 **Settings; the old forest in book one**

 **-Line break-**

 **Lionheart:** *storms out of the warriors den* ONE-EYE! DIS YOU STEAL MY PORTA POTTY?!

 **One-eye:** Wha..!? What did you say? *she is basically deaf, or so they think...*

 **Lionheart:** Oh my toasters...*looks up to see Whitestorm and his potra potty flying away*

 **Foxleap:** Ninja Snowballs, ATTTACKKKKKK! *he jumps into the ravine in a ninja suit followed by thousands of ninja snowballs*

 _ **In ShadowClan... Taco...**_

 **Jayfeather:** Give me the dead badger and I'll give you the Lionhearts porta potty.

 **Brokenstar:** *hands Jayfeather the badger and Jayfeather gives him the porta potty*

 **Brokenstar:** Time to black mail Lionheart! * pulls out his ipaw (iPhone) and takes a selfie with the porta potty*

 _ **Back in the ThunderClan forest...**_

 **Foxleap:** One donut to rule them alllll!*starts throwing donuts EVERYWHERE*

 **Obi-wan Kenobi:** R2-D2?! Where are we?!

 **R2-D2:** beep beep boop beboop. *a random Star destroyer appears out of nowhere with a golden kitty at the wheel*

 **Sunmist:** *starts humming the Star Wars theme song while shooting a catmint tranquilizer*

 _ **(A break is needed for the whole clan has gone to crazy to explain in words)**_

 _Need a break from your kits?_

 _Go to Brooks mountain huts!_

 _Make your reservations today!_

 _ **(Break over)**_

 **Lionheart:** *Ipaw starts dinging while he is hunting a taco*

 **Mousefur and Frostfur:** what in the name of poptarts?*hears Lionheart screaming*

 **Lionheart:** BROKENSTAR STOLE MY PORTA POTTY!

 **Jayfeather:** *blows up WindClans cheese supply and they start singing Ah... Freak out! And run away*

 _*kits start raining out of the sky due to Foxleaps awesomeness*_

 **Foxleap:** Ding dong the Bluestars dead!*Bluestar murders him but Spottedleaf brings him back with a Darth Potato*

 **Tigerclaw:** *grabs a pokadot pitchfork* BURN THE SNOW GOLEMS!

 _ **Everyone is teleported to Minecraft**_

 **SoftballtotheMax:** what the hay? You intrupted my game!

 **Foxleap:** HAY IS FOE HORSES!*runs around screaming*

 **Dustpaw:** Redtail! You haven't made me my Leafpool soup!

 **Redtail:** *comes back from the dead* I'm sorry but there is no fresh Leafpool.

 **Leafpool:** I heard that! *Redtail and Dustpaw start chasing her

 **Jayfeather:** BURN HER! *pulls out one of Foxleaps many flamethrowers*

 **Hollyleaf:** I'm coming home I'm coming home

 _ ***everyone cries, dies, and comes back to life***_

 **Graypaw:** Where. Is. My. Fooooooodd?!*starts throwing a temper tantrum*

 **Firepaw:** that's the 1,736,816th time this week!

 **Lionheart dies from the shock of his stolen PORTA POTTY**

 **And that's how Lionheart actually died XD**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow. It is greatly appreciated :)**

 **I was wondering if I should do a Warriors high school thing or not so I'm asking you guys. If you want me to just tell me in the reviews**

 **Have a great day/night,**

 **~Sunmist**


End file.
